


Much the Same

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue and Yukito are the same person, and Touya loves them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much the Same

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." (Lewis Carroll)

“Things will change, now,” said Yue

Touya snorted and took a step closer, inside the circle of Yue’s half-unfurled wings, resting his hands on Yue’s elbows.

“Yeah, they’ll change. But maybe for the better.”

“Humans,” the moon guardian scoffed, “always believing in hope.”

Touya grinned. “You’re part human, you know. Yuki might be your ‘false form’, but you have all his memories. He’s part of you.”

“Yes, he is,” Yue agreed, softly, curling his wings around them. “He loves you, Touya. And I… I believe our feelings for you are very much the same.”

“Good,” said Touya, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
